


Lights in the dark

by Silverspot



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: AU Fic, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Introspection, VERY SMALL FIC, extremely small seriously guys, frary, frary baby, i wrote this in class and forgot about it and found it like two years later, lol shame on me i just want them to be happy, publishing because i lost a bet, set in S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverspot/pseuds/Silverspot
Summary: in witch mary and francis live their love happily until she runs away to save his life and comes back to marry sebastian, but carries a piece of the love of her life forever. AU.





	

Their love is dark, it’s danger, it’s fear. It’s cold stones and warm kisses, it’s embraces in the dark and stealing touches in empty corridors. It’s strong like her and gentle like him, it’s ancient, deep, branched beneath the walls of a long gone castle. It’s lights in a tower and fireflies in the sky. It’s in every held breath, in every skipped heartbeat.  
They’re alone when she whispers “I love you”, alone when he wipes tears from under her eyes. She is just a girl when she lets him hold her in the night, only sheets to cover their bodies, only fire to light up their skins. It’s forbidden, but it never feels wrong.  
And when she needs to leave, she takes a part of him with her.  
And when they meet again, it’s her, him, and a secret; a secret that has his eyes and her smile.  
He never calls him “father”, but he knows. Oh, he knows. He realizes it in the way he stares at him, in the way they laugh together, and in those moments, when their eyes shine together in a dance of blue flames, she wonders how can’t anyone see it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you know that feeling when a story will not leave you alone until you put it on paper? Yeah? Good. Mix it with a whole lot of endless-math-lesson kind of boredom and you have this lil drabble here!  
> Honestly, it's just a super short thing that I thought was pretty, plus in these dark, frary-less times, I think we all need a what if kinda thing, you know? Ah, the denial is strong with me. Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this small thing. If you have & want to let me know, leave a comment down below or kudos or whatever lol. See you next time!


End file.
